


Pink is for Wednesday’s

by MCMulch



Series: Limon Rutaceae [2]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Himeko Momokino, Pucchi, Suzuran Shiraho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Himeko and Shiraho speed up their blooming friendship into something more.





	Pink is for Wednesday’s

**Author's Note:**

> Read a really accurate depiction of Harumi and Matsuri’s relationship in a neat lil fic and got inspired

“We have to let them solve their own problems, our assistance will only hinder them from truly discovering each other’s emotions.”  
Shiraho was blunt with her words, casting a little raincloud at the pinkette in front of her. A pang of guilt ran through the stranger girl’s body, but it was easily hidden under a steely gaze.

“I just want MeiMei to be happy.”

“And I Yuzupon. Both of them really. But unless they refuse to confess reciprocation, there is not much else we can do.”

Himeko looked to be severely distressed, her embrace on Pucchi tightening. Her wish for Mei’s happiness meant much more than the depth of their friendship and the older girl was on the verge of discovering it, that is, until she noticed the girl in front of her was on the verge of tears. This sent Shiraho into a panic because under a steely gaze was a flurry of possible solutions she could act upon. She stared at Himeko, who now struggled to stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

The moss-headed woman knew it wasn’t the only idea, but it was the best.  
She sucked in a breath of air,  
“Go on a date with me.”

Himeko blanked, the tears dissipated and so did the pain.  
“Par-p-pardon me?”

Shiraho knew the magnitude of her words and like her gazes, she did not relent.  
“Go on a date with me.” There were accents to her speech this time, brighter but awkward.  
“I think we could distract ourselves from their troubled romance by creating our own. So please, allow me to avert your thoughts into... else things.”

Himeko, stared at the older woman, calculating every equation that passed through her head and decided on her answer,  
“If Pucchi barks twice, then it’s a yes.”  
Childish, but she could live with it.

Shiraho, although perplexed, agreed. She bent down to look at the comfortable pup resting against a frilly dress then proceeded grab its small paw, “Will you grant me the honor of taking your mom out on a date?”

Pucchi sniffed Shiraho’s hand, and returned her gaze.  
He barked once.  
Then once more.

Himeko looked away and blushed, defeated yet content. Rather than tears, a smile threatened to grace her lips.  
Shiraho took this time to stand back straight and curtsy for the little Turn-screw, “Is that a yes?”

She sighed and strained every possible muscle on her face,  
“It was a yes from the start, Shiraho-san”


End file.
